phobias
by camelot4eva
Summary: When Arthur laughs at Morgana about her phobia. Merlin decides it's payback time. Some M/M


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy :D**

Arthur and Merlin were on their way back to Arthur's chambers after his training that morning. As they walked past Morgana's chambers, Morgana came running out and collided with Merlin, knocking him flat on his back with her on top of him. She stood up and helped Merlin up. "Merlin I'm…sorry." she said breathlessly. "I need….air." she rushed to a window and opened it.

"Morgana are you alright?" Arthur said standing next to her. Merlin took hold of her hand and started to rub her back to calm her breathing down.

"No…I…It's….there's a…."

"Arthur, I think she's having a panic attack." Merlin looked at Morgana who started to fan herself with her free hand. "Morgana, take deep slow breaths and tell us in your own time."

After a few minutes, Morgana's breathing started to return to normal.

"Morgana. What has caused you to have a panic attack?"

"My room, I was sat at my dresser and…..ugh."

"Morgana you're not making sense." Morgana ignored Arthur and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, you know that there is only one thing that gets me worked up like this." Merlin understood immediately. He left Morgana standing by the window and walked in to her chambers.

Curious, Arthur followed Merlin and saw him as he walked up to the wall beside her dresser. Craning his neck he saw a really big spider crawl into Merlin's hand.

Arthur walked back to Morgana with a grin on his face. "Don't tell me that you got yourself in that state because of a spider."

"It's not funny Arthur."

"It is when you think that something as little as this can get you, the great Morgana who don't take no crap off nobody, in a state like this." Arthur started laughing.

"Arthur it's not right to laugh at Morgana about this. Having a phobia isn't funny." Merlin said as he came out of Morgana's chambers. Arthur just shook his head and continued to laugh as he walked away.

"I hate him." Merlin hugged Morgana. "Ignore him."

"How can I when he can be so annoying?"

"You know what Morgana? I know what will cheer you up."

"What's that?"

Merlin stepped back from Morgana and held her at arms length with a grin on his face. "Payback time."

Morgana grinned. "There's the Merlin I love best."

"It will take place tonight in his chambers. You not be able to watch. But you can listen in the servants' quarters. Be there just before ten."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Merlin. See you then."

"I got rid of the spider. You're alright to go in now." Merlin kissed her on the cheek and walked off to follow Arthur.

* * *

Later that night Merlin put out all the candles except for the one next to Arthur's bed. Arthur emerged from behind the screen. "That'll be all Merlin."

"Right. Night Arthur."

Morgana heard Merlin say good night to Arthur and leave his chambers. She sat down on the bed just as Merlin entered. "Merlin." she whispered.

Merlin smiled. "Come on, quickly, anytime now." Merlin took hold of Morgana's hand and led her into the corridor and made her stand just outside Arthur's chamber doors.

"If I'm right. 3, 2, 1.….."

Just then a scream came from Arthur's chambers. "Stay here and try and see as much as you can without him seeing you."

"What did you do?"

Merlin just smiled and ran into Arthur's chambers leaving Morgana stood there.

Entering his chambers, Merlin saw Arthur stood on a chair. "Um, Arthur? What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing. It's your fault. You don't clean up proper. I stood on something sharp and by reflex I jumped and ended up on this chair."

"Wow. You must be a hell of a jumper to jump from the side of the bed to that chair."

"I didn't jump from the bed."

"Well you must have done. Because when I left, you were just about to get into bed and your bed is messy and it was straight and tidy when I left moments ago."

Merlin went over to Arthur's bed and went to straighten it when something caught his eye. "Hey this one is even bigger than the one in Morgana's chambers this morning."

"Whatever Merlin. Just get it out of my bed. Now."

Merlin let the huge spider crawl into his hand and he walked over to the window and let it out.

"It's the weather that's drawing them in."

"That's all very well. But what's it doing in my bed?"

"It's because your bed is warm. They like warm places." When Merlin shut the window Arthur got down of the chair. "You call and laugh at Morgana for hating spiders and you are just as bad with them. All of the beasts that you fight and kill and something as small as a spider makes you scream and jump on a chair."

"I didn't scream."

"Like a little girl."

"No I didn't Merlin."

"I'd say, based on the pitch of the scream. Nine years old."

"Shut up Merlin. If you tell anyone about this."

"I know, I know. You make my life a living hell."

"Yeah. You can go."

Merlin left and shut the door behind him, when he turned he saw Morgana sat on the floor shaking. Merlin crouched down to her level. "Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better. I saw it all through the crack of the door. Did you put that spider there?"

"I did." Merlin smiled as he watched Morgana hold her sides with pain for laughing too hard. "Thank you Merlin."

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's get you back to your chambers."

* * *

Next morning Merlin entered Morgana's chambers and saw her sat at her table. Morgana looked up and smiled when she saw Merlin. "Good morning."

"Good morning my Lady. I have come to escort you to Arthur's chambers because this is something you are going to want to see."

Morgana stood up and followed Merlin to Arthur's chambers. When they arrived Merlin opened the doors and Morgana walked in and stepped around him to see Arthur who was lying on his table with a thin blanket covering him and a pillow under his head that was starting to fall off the table.

Morgana went up Arthur and shook his arm. "Arthur wake up."

Arthur sat up and looked around to see Morgana and Merlin smiling at him. "Arthur what are you doing on the table? That spider wouldn't have come back you know."

"Merlin what did I say last night?"

"I didn't tell Morgana."

"You just did."

"Actually Merlin kept his word. He didn't have to tell me anything because last night, not only did I hear all. I saw all, through the crack of the door."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You set all of this up didn't you? Just because I laughed at Morgana yesterday."

"Yep. You get back at me when I laugh at Gwen. So you can't blame me for doing the same when you laugh at Morgana."

Arthur gave Merlin a look before disappearing behind the screen to change.

"Look Arthur if you hate spiders that much I can help you. Morgana's not scared of them anymore." Morgana quickly looked at Merlin who put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet but quickly put his hand back down when Arthur came out from behind the screen. "You can?"

"Yep."

"Well. Go on then."

"Only if you apologise to Morgana and admit that you have a phobia of spiders."

"Or what? You'll tell everyone?"

"No. I promised you last night that I wouldn't tell anyone Arthur."

"But I made no such promise. I mean it doesn't matter if anyone finds out that I'm scared of spiders. But you?"

"Alright fine. I'm sorry Morgana."

"And?" Merlin asked.

"Imscaredofspiders." Arthur mumbled quickly and quietly.

"What was that?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm scared of spiders."

"There that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Come on then. Use your magic so I'm not scared of them."

"Oh I can't Arthur. My magic will not cure you of your phobia."

"You just said that you could help."

"Yeah. But not by using magic. The first step is admitting it. Well done Arthur."

"What about Morgana?"

"I lied. Morgana still has her phobia."

Arthur scowled at them both and stormed out of his chambers causing Merlin and Morgana to burst out laughing.

_Hope you liked it._

_Review? x _


End file.
